powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!
http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/ninnin/story/1205009_2393.html is the first episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis With the passing of the Last Ninja, the Yokai Army is freed once again and it's time for the five descendants of Last Ninja, Takaharu, Fuuka, Yakumo, Nagi and Kasumi to become the Ninningers and protect the world from the Yokai Army. Takaharu returns to his hometown when a horde of attack. Plot While Takaharu is on his way to his family dojo, an army of blue ashigaru storm the place and destroy it. Angered by their actions, he transforms into AkaNinger and destroys them. In the middle of a battle, an unknown yellowish figure takes a golden ornate hammer from the dojo's ruins. After eliminating them, Takaharu de-transforms and greets his sister's arrival, only to be scolded after being blamed for destroying the dojo. Their father, Tsumuji, greets them and their three cousins later arrive as Tsumuji narrates the whole backstory. Long ago during the Sengoku era, ninjas of the Igasaki clans defeated Gengetsu Kibaoni and his armies to stop them from uniting Japan with terror, but vowed to eventually return upon his defeat. After 444 years, he returned as a Yokai and was sealed by Yoshitaka Igasaki, their grandfather, with 48 Sealing Shuriken. Fuuka and her cousins are granted Ninja Ichibantou as weapons for confrontation against the Kibaoni forces, but none of them are willing to take such a task for various reasons, with Fuuka even forcing Takaharu out of the possible fight. After visiting Gengetsu's grave, the yellowish figure secretly destroys the grave's sealings from within, releasing Gengetsu once again and releasing his armies to the human world. Numerous Hitokarages rise and attack the humans, with one of the Gengetsu's Sealing Shuriken affecting a chainsaw and bringing forth Yokai Kamaitachi, making the situation even worse. Deciding to follow in their grandfather's footsteps, they accept the mantle of ninja and transform into Ninningers, eliminating all of the Hitokarages and killing Kamaitachi. The yellowish figure once again revives and enlarges Kamaitachi, allowing the Yokai to send the Ninningers flying. While the Ninningers are sent flying, a man in a bucket hat throws to the Igasaki ninjas five new Nin Shuriken that they then use to summon their OtomoNin. After a heated battle, they fuse their OtomoNins to form Shurikenjin. Once completed, Kamaitachi and Shurikenjin duke it out, ending with the destruction of Kamaitachi and the purification of the Sealing Shuriken that spawned him. After collecting the purified shuriken and having a few words spoken in-between the time, Takaharu vows to follow in his late grandfather's footsteps and try to honor his name but much to their shock, Yoshitaka Igasaki reveals himself to be very much alive and well, though he chides them for not fully utilizing their Ninja Companions to their true potential, as well as assuming he passed on, with the Ninningers still having a long way to go to defeat Gengetsu and his Yokai army via their dull Nintality, as well as bringing love and peace. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *Shinobimaru, Ariake no Kata: *Gengetsu Kibaoni, Shurikenjin: *Raizo Gabi: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Yokai Kamaitachi: *Hitokarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside , episode 19, . *'Viewership': 4.8% *'Sealing Shuriken Purified:' 1 of 48. **'In Ninningers' possession': 1 **'In Kyuemon's possession': 0 *'Most fireworks in closing credits for the Ninnin Game:' **'Blue': 3 **'Red': 7''' **'''Green: 3 **'Yellow': 3 *This is the first Super Sentai opening episode since the Turborangers' premiere that is delayed due to matters beyond the season's control. **''Turboranger: The death of Emperor Hirohito. **Ninninger: The murder of a Japanese journalist by ISIL terrorists. ***Due to the move, the episode premiered on a day known as "Ninja Day" in Japan, February 22nd (Ni-Ninin). *The episode title was changed at some point between the magazine previews and the airing of the next episode preview for this episode. It was originally . * ''Kakuranger has a similar premise, a team of Ninjas against a Yokai Army. *Yokai Kamaitachi's act of cornering Otomin Shinobimaru to a building is a reference to the Japanese meme , where a man cornered a woman in a romantic manner, though now commonly called *The note Kasumi placed on Fuuka had a dog sticker. This foreshadows her OtomoNin, Wanmaru. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!, Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!, Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears! and Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. See Also (Red Ranger, Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger's debut & story) (Yellow Ranger and White Ranger's debut, fight footage & story) (Shurikenjin's debut) (fight footage) (AkaNinger vs Hitokarage fight footage) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢俺たちはニンジャだ！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢俺たちはニンジャだ！｣ Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Season Premieres